


Gossip Girls Invited For Thanksgiving Dinner

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Cannibal (Humans eaten by Humans), Cannibalism, Gen, Human as Turkeys Baked Into Oven, Humans being Stuffed alike Turkey, Invited As Dinner, Stuffing, Turkey Stuffing, US Thanksgiving’s Dinner, You Taste Delicious, You smell delicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: "It's nice meeting you, inspector," Agent Frank welcomed the inspector as they both shake hands."Your report says these missing girls have a connection with the past missing girls," Agent Natasha started with her question to the police inspector.The Inspector led Kevin into the FBI headquarter where Agent Natasha and Agent Frank are to welcome him."What's the meaning of this?" the inspector asked Agent Natasha."Not only your girlfriend" Agent Frank was saying before Agent Natasha entered.
Kudos: 2





	1. Credits and Characters

Writer: Leskiy

Fandom: Gossip Girls (TVShow)

Rating: M

Genre: Horror

Canon: No (AU of Series)

** Characters **

Serena Celia Woodsen / Age: 20 Year Old

Blair Cornelia (Blair due to Married Chuck Bass on December 1 at Las Vegas) / Age: 20 Year Old

Vanessa Abrams / Age: 20 Year Old

Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey / Age: 20 Year Old

Ivy Dickens / Age: 20 Year Old

Charlotte Rhodes / Age: 20 Year Old

Georgina Sparks / Age: 20 Year Old

Multi Billionaire Ivan Scofield (Hillary Husband) / Age: 50 Year Old

Quinn Scofield / Age: 23 Year Old

Dimitri Scofield / Age: 22 Year Old

Donald Scofield / Age: 26 Year Old

Bill Scofield / Age: 20 Year Old

Stephanie Scofield / Age: 28 Year Old

Sophia (Chef and Maid of Scofield Family) / Age: 38 Year Old

Matia Scofield / Age: 25 Year Old

Fran Scofield / Age: 23 Year Old

Michelle Scofield / Age: 15 Year Old

Pam Scofield / Age: 16 Year Old

Tiffany Scofield / Age: 20 Year Old

Kyle Scofield / Age: 35 Year Old

Michelle Jr Scofield / Age: 14 Year Old

Ivan Jr Scofield / Age: 14 Year Old

Hillary Scofield (Ivan Wife) / Age: 50 Year Old


	2. Halloween 2010 Theme Episode (Part 1 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Theme Story read by Chuck Bass

**Dates: 3 Days Before US Thanksgiving (8pm)**

Ivan Scofield a 58 year old man was sitting down in his luxurious bedroom with a glass of whiskey in hand. The room was furnished with many exotic decorations and state of the art furniture. No doubt this single room is worth more than half a million dollars, and Ivan Scofield will have it no other way. He had nothing on but a towel around his waist reaching the cap of his knee. Ivan was watching the sunset through the window while laid back on his grand leather deluxe couch, which was directly facing his California king size bed. His wife, Hillary, was lying on the bed half-naked. At the age of 51, her beautiful long legs were still fit and very seductive. Her legs were stretched across the bed as she gently teased Ivan's knee with her right toe whilst having a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
"It's only a few days left before Thanksgiving," Hillary said, breaking the silence. "3 more days to be precise."  
"I am well aware," Ivan said without taking his eyes off the setting sun.  
"Well, do you have any plans?"  
"I have decided to invite some guests over as dinner," Ivan said with a slight smile, his eyes still focused on the setting sun.  
Hillary's face brightened upon hearing this, and she rolled over on the bed so she was directly facing Ivan. "So, who are these guests?"

Ivan turned his attention away from the view and faced his wife who was staring at him with intent curiosity and picked up a note which was lying on the desk beside the couch. "Well, as always they are seven in total. One of them is Serena Celia Humphrey, a college girl working at a doughnut shop." He said as he read from the note. "Then there is, Blair Cornelia, she was a cheerleader in high school now she's studying sociology in college. We also have Vanessa Abrams, she's a Latin American. Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, a college girl who's also working as a business consultant on the side. The last three are Ivy Dickens, Charlotte Rhodes, and Georgina Sparks. All three are sharing the same bedroom in their college dorm."  
"Wow, you sure picked some interesting candidates this time around, better than the ones we had last year for sure," Hillary said delightedly.  
"The same thing I had in mind while reading their bio," Ivan said and then turns his attention back at the sun which was now completely out of view, leaving behind a red blush in the sky. "Isn't it intriguing?" He asked, his index finger pointing towards the dawn of the setting sun. "The setting of the sun giving birth to a new dawn, and the clouds have become reddish like they've been coated in…" He paused a bit.  
"Blood?" Hilary who had now moved from the bed to join him on the couch asked as she gently stroked his chest with her hand.  
"Blood," Ivan said as he turned to face her and he drew her in for a deep kiss while his hands worked on pulling off her lingerie.  
Sophia was preparing breakfast in the kitchen when Ivan called for her from the living room. She hurriedly rinsed her hands and wiped it clean with a towel before walking off to the living room where Ivan was waiting for him.

The 38 years old Sofia George has been working as a housemaid for the Scofield's for over 2 decades now and she's well aware of the family tradition every thanksgiving. So it didn't come as a surprise to her when Mr. Scofield revealed that he has decided to invite some guests over on thanksgiving.  
"I want you to send an invitation out to everyone on that list," Ivan said as he hands her a note containing seven names and the address of each person has been included as well.  
"What would you like me to use as the caption of the invite?" Sophia asked.  
"Invited As Dinner," Ivan replied with a smile on his face.  
"I'll get to it," Sophia said with a slight smile of her own.  
20 years old Serena Humphrey had just gotten back home after a busy day at work. It was a Friday, and since it was the last working day of the week before Thanksgiving weekend, Mr. Douglas, the manager at the doughnut shop had decided to have her work overtime and squeeze the last bit of energy out of her.  
"That jackass," Serena grumbled as she searched her bag for her keys. If not because she needed the money to help her through college, she would have called it quits long ago. "Agh." She grunts as she finally retrieved the key from the bag. The key slipped off her fingers and fell to the ground as she was impatiently trying to stick it into the keyhole. "Ugh." Serena grunts even more as she bent down to pick up the key. That was when she noticed a parcel lying just beneath her door. She picked up the parcel along with her keys.  
"Just what I needed. More bills." She said as she felt the parcel in her hand.

**Dates: US Thanksgiving 2012 (2pm)**

She unlocked the door and stepped into her one room apartment. She dropped the parcel on her bed, turned on the lights and then she walked over to the fridge. She opened it up to see that there was only one bottle left inside. She had planned on having some drinks left to spare for the thanksgiving weekend, not that she would have any visitors but still a room with an empty fridge is no place to spend thanksgiving. She reached in and grabbed the last bottle from the fridge hoping that her credit card will be able to cover the cost of buying a few bottles as a replacement for the next day.  
She poured herself a full glass and downed it in a few greedy gulps before finally deciding to check out the parcel she picked up earlier.  
She walked over to her single bed and picked up the parcel and her heart immediately began to race with excitement and anxiety as soon as she saw the address written on the parcel. "Th—TH-This is from the Scofield mansion!" She exclaimed as she opened up the parcel with trembling fingers. (Why would the Scofield mansion be writing me a letter?) She wondered as she unfolds the letter that was neatly placed inside the parcel. Her heart leaped with joy, but her mind was filled with bewilderedness and confusion as she read the content of the letter. It was an invitation to Thanksgiving dinner with the Scofield family.  
THE Scofield family. The Muli Billionaire family? How is this possible? She wondered, but one thing she knew for sure was that she would not let such a huge opportunity pass her by. "I'm definitely attending that dinner." She concluded on the spot.

Charlotte and Georgina were on their way back to their dorm after concluding with the day's lectures. "I don't think I've really thanked you for helping me study for my test," Georgina said. She was wearing a blue top with black pants coupled with high heel shoes. Her long hair was plaited in such a way that it hung freely down to her shoulders. She loved it this way as she enjoys the look she gets from guys when the wind blows through her hair.  
"What's the need to thank me?" Charlotte asked clutching a textbook to her chest with the right hand, while her left hand holds on to the bag that was hung on her back. Charlotte was wearing a plain white shirt and a long black skirt, and she had glasses on and her hair was cut short to complete her tomboyish look. Although that wasn't her intention at all, she had gotten used to been referred to as the class nerd since she was in high school.  
"Well, for starters I had my first B in a test in like forever all thanks to you," Georgina said with a smile.  
"No Georgy it was all thanks to you and the hard work you put in." Charlotte corrected.  
"Well, I guess but it still doesn't go without giving you some credits. You're like my very own Jimmy neutron or should I say Charlie neutron?" Georgina teased.  
"Don't call me that," Charlotte replied with a failed attempt at making her voice sound frank.  
"I still feel you deserve a treat for helping me out with the test though," Georgina said.  
"Like I already said, there's no need for that," Charlotte said to her.  
"That's it! I'll take you out for dinner on thanksgiving"

No" thanks," Charlotte said almost as fast as Georgina had raised the suggestion.  
"What's wrong with going out for dinner? Do you have any other plans?" Georgina asked, raising a curious eyebrow.  
"Not really," Charlotte said.  
"Ooh, who is it? Is it Dave from our department? Has he finally decided to take you out on a date?" Georgina asked with intense curiosity as the duo walked into their hostel and were making their way to their room.  
"No, I have nothing planned, and Dave and I are just friends there's nothing like dating going on between us," Charlotte said, wondering if Dave can even tell the difference between herself and his other male friends.  
"Then why are you refusing my offer?" Georgina asked.  
"Because I know that with you it's all about partying and loud music and crowded places and you know I don't like going out on such outings," Charlotte said.  
"I promise that this time will be totally different, just you and I having some girl bonding time. Please say yes." Georgina pleaded.  
"Fine, I'll go, but if I see a crowd, I'm leaving immediately," Charlotte said, finally giving in.  
"Yes! I always win." Georgina said triumphantly, and Charlotte chuckled as they stepped into their room.

The duo entered the room to find their roommate, Ivy Dickens sitting down on her bed with a wide beaming smile on her face as she stared down at the letter in her hand. She looked like an addict high on LSD.  
"What's up, Ivy? Why do you look so excited?" Georgina asked curiously knowing fully well that Ivy rarely smiles so much.  
Ivy looked up with a gleeful look on her face, she had barely noticed when the two entered the room in the first instant. She immediately jumped off the bed and handed each lady a parcel containing a letter.  
"A letter?" A surprised Charlotte asked.  
"Who is it from?" Georgina asked.  
"See for yourselves," Ivy said, still beaming from ear to ear with a wide smile.  
Georgina proceeded to open up the parcel and unfolded the letter, while Charlotte seemed a bit distrust about opening hers.  
"No way!" Georgina exclaimed in shock. "This is an invitation to Thanksgiving dinner with the Scofield family. No way!"  
"Yes, way," Ivy said excitedly.  
"How is that possible?" Georgina asked.  
"Why send such an invitation to me of all people. I don't even know anyone from this family other than what I've heard about them on the news." Charlotte said as she finally opened up the letter.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Ivy asked, drawing her blonde hair from her face and tucking them behind her ear. "The only reason why either one of you two is been invited to meet with the richest family in town is all because of my influence, I'm sure of it."  
"I don't know how this came to be, but I'm definitely down for it," Georgina said.  
"What about you?" Ivy asked.  
"I don't think I'm going," Charlotte said.  
"What? You're going to pass up a once in a lifetime opportunity like this?" Ivy asked with a shocked expression on her face.  
"Don't worry, Ivy I'll handle this," Georgina said, and even before she started speaking Charlotte knew she wouldn't be able to refuse her. Georgina can be very persuasive.

The cab pulled up in front of the huge mansion at 7:25 PM on the D-day, and all three friends highlighted from the cab.  
"Well, we're here," Ivy exclaimed with a bright smile.  
"Wow, this place is huge!" Georgina exclaimed.  
"Bring out your invitation cards, girls." Ivy urged as they walked over to the main gate.  
"Now that you mention. I noticed something a bit awkward about the invitation we received." Charlotte said.  
"And what's that?" Georgina asked.  
"Well, it boldly says we're been Invited As Dinner. Doesn't that bother you?" Charlotte asked.  
"Just a silly typo." Ivy chipped in. "Now, shush." She said before knocking on the door.

Jennifer was having a splitting headache when she stepped into the lounge of her hotel room. She had spent the past 25 minutes or so arguing with her boyfriend over the invitation she had received from the Scofield family. Kevin had insisted that she should shun the dinner and reject the invitation on the basis of the mere fact that he has 'a bad feeling' about the whole thing.  
"Why would such a family be inviting you over for dinner straight out of the blue? And you're not even allowed to have a plus one with you?" He'd asked. "You're not going and that's final." He had stubbornly insisted after she had explained to him that dining with such a rich and influential family would greatly help her in furthering her career as a business consultant but Kevin won't have any of it.  
"Stubborn prick," Jennifer said as she sat down on her bed. She knew that the only reason why Kevin was been so uncooperative was that he didn't get an invite and he doesn't want to spend the evening alone on thanksgiving. "Selfish jerk. There's no chance in hell I'm going to miss out on this dinner," She said to herself as she got on her feet and immediately started rummaging through her wardrobe to find the dress best suiting for the occasion. After a few minutes of going back and forth with her mind on which cloth will be perfect, she finally decided to go with something less casual and a bit more co-operate after all her main purpose is to impress the Scofield's with her business intellect and hopefully land her dream job in the biggest company in town, Scofield industries. And to even achieve such a great milestone while still in college? A wide smile crossed her face as she thought of all the endless possibilities this dinner might bring.

Just as Jennifer was dressing up, her phone started beeping and when she checked to see who it was, she wasn't all too surprised to see that it was none other than her boyfriend Kevin. Jennifer ignored his call and after he kept calling none hesitantly she finally decided to switch off her mobile phone.  
"There, problem solved," Jennifer said as she placed the phone inside her purse. She then reverts her attention back to the mirror to put the final touch on her makeup, finally satisfied with how she looked. She picked up her purse and walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.  
Jennifer was able to secure a cab right in front of the hotel and the driver drove for almost an hour before finally pulling up in front of the Scofield mansion.  
"We're here." The driver announced.  
"Yeah," Jennifer said. After concluding her payment, she stepped out of the car and waved the driver goodbye.

She walked up to the huge metal gate and the door opened just as she was reaching for the doorbell. A huge bulky man was standing at the gate with a frank look on his face.  
'This must be the security guard.' Jennifer thought.  
"State your business." The main said in a husky voice.  
"I'm here for the thanksgiving dinner. I mean I got invited to dinner." Jennifer said, wondering why her voice was breaking. She's dealt with men like this before during her short experience as a business consultant and she should have gotten used to keeping a cool head by now but tonight was different…..She was about to witness a life-changing experience, after all, maybe that's why?  
"May I see your invitation?" The security guy asked.  
"Of course," Jennifer said as she reached into her purse and retrieved the letter she had received the day before.

The man examined the letter briefly before handing the parcel back to her. He then proceeded to retrieve a small notebook from his breast pocket. The note contained a list of names, seven in total and the man proceeded to tick her name off the list. Jennifer noticed that her name was the last one to be ticked on the list as others have already received a tick in front of theirs. This means there have been others who had come before her.  
'Darn,' Jennifer cussed under her breath she hadn't expected that there would be so many other guests. Could it be that they were going to be examined to see who is more qualified for a job opportunity? Jennifer immediately became self-aware of what she was wearing, how she looked, and she wondered if she was truly prepared to compete with the rest.  
"You may go on in." The security guy said and Jennifer could tell from the scowl on his face that this wasn't the first time he had said that.  
"I'm sorry I was a bit carried away," Jennifer said as she stepped in through the gate.  
"Go on." The man said, gesturing towards the front door.

Jennifer cleared her throat and braced herself up as she walked across the front yard in what she'd hoped to be a corporate and elegant fashion. She felt like she was on her way to the interviewer's office and the delegates were monitoring her every move. If this truly is a contest, she was willing to give them a run for their money.  
Jennifer walked up to the front door and confidently rang the doorbell although she couldn't seem to get the nervous smile off her face. The door soon opened up and a middle-aged woman that she immediately took to be the housemaid was standing in front of her by the entrance.  
"I'm here for" Jennifer was saying but the maid cuts her off.  
"I know why you're here." The maid said as she ushered Jennifer inside before slamming the door shut behind her. "I'm Sofia by the way."  
"Nice to meet you," Jennifer said.  
"Come, come with me, the other guests are already waiting." The woman said as she walked Jenniffer across the living room to the adjoining guest parlor.  
Jennifer could now help but stare in awe and amazement at the intriguing work of arts that this mansion is made off.

The floors were trailed with colorful and exquisite rugs; the walls were painted beautifully and decorated with some of the most expensive paintings and artifacts, ranging from the Monalisa to several other paintings by world-famous artists. The various furniture placed inside the house was also a state of the arts. She could also hear a soft ballad playing throughout the mansion. And this cool breeze was blowing inside the house that gave Jennifer a really soothing feeling. So, this is what living in a multi millionaire's mansion feels like.  
'I love it.' She said to herself.  
Jennifer also noticed more than a few dozen rows of bookshelves inside one of the rooms. Someone in this house must really love reading, she thought. The maid finally led her into the guest parlor and Jennifer saw six other guests who were seated comfortably on the available sofas and couches in the room.  
Her eyes quickly surveyed all six of them. One of them a young lady with red hair whose face looked like she's had it rough in recent weeks. Three other girls were sitting together on a couch, two of them a blonde and a brunette were having a soft conversation while the third one that seems to be a nerdish girl appeared distant as if she'd rather be somewhere else, she had glasses on and her hair was cut short and one could have taken her for a boy from the distant. 

The last two girls were also sitting together and were conversing chattily and the two are easily the most excited people in the room as they could not hide their excitement from the way they were smiling and chatting with glee.  
"Please, have a seat. I'll be with you shortly." Sofia said as she gestured towards a vacant seat next to the redhead and Jennifer settled down on the seat. Sofia then walked away and left the seven girls alone.  
"Hi," Jennifer greeted as she turned to face the girl seating next to her. Wondering why she got peered with such a grumpy looking girl.  
"Hi," The girl responded unenthusiastically.  
"Okay, according to what that lady said. This should be all seven of us that were invited." One of the two cheeky girls asked.  
"And Blair and I were hoping we could all get to know each other a little bit better before meeting with the Scofield family," Her friend added, "So, How about a brief introduction from everyone? I'll go first." She continued. "My name is Vanessa Abrams, I'm 20 years old and almost through with college. I'm a fan of fashion, music, vlogging, cats, pink….."  
"Vanessa, don't get carried away." Her friend instructed.  
"Sorry," Vanessa said as she blushed. "I'm just a bit over-excited." She added.  
"Alright, my turn," Her friend began. "My name is Blair Cornelia, 20 years old and I'm your typical college socialite. I can tell by looking at you girls that none of you has been in such a fancy place before or met with such influential people in the past, no offense." She was saying but Ivy hastily cuts her off.  
"Well, excuse me but I'll have you know that I'm no stranger to this type of occasion," Ivy said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
"Is that so?" Blair asked unconvincingly.  
"Unh unh," Ivy replied.  
"And who might you be?" Blair inquired further.  
"Well, if you must know," Ivy said while getting up on her feet. "My name is, Ivy Dickens. You may have heard of me, I'm a fashion model and social icon and I'm a girl who's met and connected with a lot of influential folks so I'm no stranger to any of this." She said. "These two are my college roommates, Georg….." Ivy was saying.  
"I can speak for myself, Ivy," Georgina said, cutting her off. Ivy had always loved basking in the spotlight.  
"Fine then," Ivy scoffed as she got back on her seat.  
"The name's Georgina Sparks, and I'm truly pleased to meet you all," Georgina said with a smile, and then she tapped Charlotte on the shoulder. "Go on Charlie, your turn." She whispered.  
"My name is Charlotte Rhodes. Nice to meet you all." Charlotte said coyly, barely making eye contact with anyone.  
"You look like a boy," Vanessa said as she chuckled.  
"Thanks," Charlotte said, still feeling a bit embarrassed.  
"Well, it's down to you two," Blair said turning to face Jennifer and Serena.  
"Serena Woodsen," Serena simply said, she seemed a bit nervous even more than the shy Charlotte Rhodes. She's definitely not used to being in this type of setting.

"My name is Jennifer, I'm a college student just like you guys but I'm also a business consultant. I'm actually here to hopefully strike a business deal with the Scofield's, I guess I'm a little over-ambitious." Jennifer said, finally realizing that she was wrong about their purpose here, after meeting all the others. 'Guess we're just here for dinner.' She said to herself.  
"Speaking of which, hasn't it been bugging any of you as to why we're here? I mean why send us those invites?" Vanessa asked.  
"Yeah, has anyone of you got it figured out yet? Cause my mind has been pondering about the same thing all day." Blair asked.  
"I honestly thought that we were here for a business interview or something," Jennifer confessed.  
"Well, that's stupid. The letter clearly said invited for dinner." Blair said.  
"Invited as dinner." Charlotte corrected and everyone stared at her wide-eyed for a few seconds before Ivy broke the silence.  
"As I said, it was just a silly typo," Ivy said. "Anyways, I felt the main reason why I got invited is that the Scofield's must have heard a thing or two about my sensational fashion genius, giving all the raves I've been making on my social networks as of recent." Ivy boasted and Georgina rolled her eyes so much that she almost saw her brain.  
"And I bet you think that we're all here just because of you," Georgina said.  
"Of course, what other business could someone like her have here," Ivy said gesturing towards Serena with her left hand.  
"You really need to learn to be more humble when talking to strangers," Georgina scolded. "Not everyone can condone your crap like Charlotte and I do every day." She added.  
"No, she's right," Serena said coolly. "I am nothing but a 20 years old loser who's struggling to make ends meet and see myself through college by working at a doughnut shop where I'm constantly been abused and unappreciated. My whole life is a mess and who am I kidding? Someone like me has no business hanging out in such a luxurious mansion and dining with such high classed individuals." Everyone gasped at the sudden outburst from Serena, who's been quite silent through most of the evening, up until now. Even Ivy was genuinely feeling bad for what she said. Serena took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh before concluding. "I'll be taking my leave." She got up from her seat and started walking towards the entrance.  
"No, wait!" Ivy called her back and she stopped in her tracks. "I'm sorry for being so condescending earlier. The truth is I'm not who I claim to be, I guess I could say I'm a loser as well. I've failed to achieve anything with my career so I make up for it by making derogatory comments about others. If anyone should be leaving it should be me." She said.

Both Georgina and Charlotte were visibly shocked to hear this, it was the first time they were hearing Ivy say something so thoughtful and kind.  
"I personally think that no one should leave," Jennifer said. "The fact that we were invited to this thanksgiving dinner means something. It means we are more than just a bunch of losers. I believe no one is out of place here. We each have a role to play because we are all here for a reason we just don't know it yet."  
"I agree," Vanessa said and Serena turned back with a slight smile as the others finally managed to persuade her to stay back.  
Meanwhile, upstairs Inside Ivan Scofield's master bedroom, Ivan was laid back on his chair and his wife was sitting next to him with her head rested on his shoulder. They were viewing a live video coverage of what was ongoing inside the guest parlor through the carefully placed CCTV camera that had been put in place.  
"That's right Jennifer; you all have a special role to play here tonight." He said with a short cynical laugh.  
Hillary chuckled beside him and said. "I find all these candidates quite interesting and I believe they'll make for a fun-filled and delicious evening."  
"Yes," Ivan nodded in the affirmative. "By the way, where is Kyle?" He asked.  
"I believe he's on his way to welcome our guests," Hillary said and Ivan smiled delightedly.  
"Well, let the fun night begin. Happy Thanksgiving." He laughed.  
"Well, I think it's good that we're all bonding and getting to know each other better but we still don't have an answer as to why we're here and we've been inside this parlor for almost an hour. When do we get to meet the hosts?" Blair asked.  
"Good evening everyone." A voice said from the entrance, and everyone turned their heads to see who it was. A young man that appeared to be in his mid-twenties was standing in the doorway with a beaming smile on his face. He had beautiful hazel eyes and his chin was perfectly chiseled. The cute smile on his face was even more charming with the dimples on both cheeks. He was wearing a black shirt and black tight pants that show off his muscular legs.  
"Oh my God!" Vanessa exclaimed.  
"Holy crap!" It was Ivy's turn to be amazed.

"It's Kyle Scofield," Blair announced.  
"I'm sorry who is he?" Georgina asked Ivy in a low tone.  
"It's Kyle Scofield, first son of this family and heir to the Scofield's empire," Ivy said with a dreamy look in her eyes, no doubt she was highly attracted to this Kyle Scofield.  
"I'm deeply sorry for keeping you girls waiting. It's not in Scofield's nature to keep his guest waiting for too long. I'm sure you must all have a lot of questions but I can assure you that all I'm sure you must all have a lot of questions but I can assure you that all will be answered before the night is over. For now, please come along and I'll introduce you, girls, to the rest of the family." He said as he gently gestured with his hand for everyone to move out of the parlor.  
Kyle stood by the doorway and shook hands with everyone just as they walked past him. When it came to Charlotte's turn he placed a gentle kiss on her palm and said softly. "I'm really looking forward to dining on you most especially." He said with a soft smile.

Charlotte stared and hesitated for a few moments wondering if she heard right or if it was just a slip of tongue. She expected Kyle to correct himself but when it seems he had no intention of doing so. She decided to correct him herself. "I believe you meant to say dine with me?" She asked.  
"Of course," He simply said before leading her out of the room.  
Kyle walked them through the huge hallway that seemed to stretch on forever and through a couple of doors before finally reaching the exclusive dining room. Right in front of the girls was the grandest and biggest dining table they'd ever seen which was more than capable of conveniently hosting more than 20 guests for dinner. A couple of kids were already sitting at the table which is already filled with fruit drinks and all sorts of delicacies. There were 6 boys and 7 girls in total. The kids were sitting in such a way that the boys were on one row of the table and the girls on the opposite row.  
"These here are my siblings," Kyle announced as he proceeds to introduce the kids one after the other. "Over here we have my little brothers Quinn, Dimitri, Donald, Bill, Ivan Jr, and on the other side are my sisters Stephanie, Matia, Michelle, Pam, Tiffany, Fran, and Michelle Jr."  
"Are they all your biological siblings?" Ivy asked.  
"No, but we share the same blood nonetheless," Kyle said. Ivy found this a bit obscure but decided not to probe any further. "Now please, take your seats," Kyle offered and the girls each settled down on a chair at the dining table.

Vanessa immediately started staring greedily at the delicacies spread out in front of her and Blair had to caution her to control herself.  
"The maid is currently fixing the main course and will be with you shortly but before then. Permit me to welcome my mother and father as they'll soon be joining us at the table for dinner." Kyle said.  
"Oh my gosh!" Vanessa exclaimed excitedly. "We're really going to meet with Mr. & Mrs. Scofield, I can't believe it." She said to Blair who sat down beside her.  
"I know, it's all so surreal for me as well," Blair whispered back in the same excited tone.  
Soon enough, footsteps could be heard approaching from upstairs and the couple Ivan and Hillary Scofield joined the rest of the family at the dining table.  
"Well well, what do we have here? I'm seeing new sets of beautiful faces here at dinner." Ivan complimented.  
"Good evening, sir," Ivy and Blair echoed at the same time, each one in a rush to speak with the millionaire first. The rest later followed suit in greeting the Billionaire couple.  
"I can see that you are all very excited, that's good," Ivan said with a bright smile.  
"And I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here. My husband and I have planned this dinner specifically for you girls, and you don't need to ask why just yet because all will be revealed soon enough."  
"Yes, but in the meantime let's all have a toast to a happy thanksgiving dinner," Ivan said and Sophia immediately walked into the room as with drinks which she immediately began to pour for each guest and family member. "Cheers," Ivan said, raising his glass of wine up before draining its content, and everyone else followed suit. "Ah, delicious! Don't you think?" Ivan exclaimed as he drew the glass from his lips.  
"Yes, it's truly delicious." Ivy concurred.  
"It's quality wine," Blair said.  
"Yes, it's good." Vanessa was saying but then her body grew so weak that she could barely finish the sentence and she fell out of her chair and collapsed on the ground almost immediately, and one after the other the others followed suit until all of the girls had passed out into a heap on the ground.  
"Good, now the fun begins," Ivan said with a malicious smile on his face and all other members of his family chuckled excitedly in response.


	3. Halloween 2010 Theme Episode (Part 2 of 2)

**Dates: US Thanksgiving (5pm)**

Charlotte woke up with a chilling sensation in her brain and a sudden touch of extreme coldness all over her body. The cold moves in only to meet the warmth of her blood, her only defense against such ice. She felt it wash over her skin, again and again, only to be met by the beat of her heart, again and again. She was in a small cubicle room that was illuminated by blinding bright lights. The room was bitterly cold and humid - such an enchanting combination. Cold licked at her face and crept under her clothes, spreading across her skin like the lacy tide on a frigid winter beach. The biting cold chilled her fingers into clumsy numbness, the cold seeped into her toes and spread painfully throughout her bare feet. The frigid air penetrated her skin, chilling her blood, and sinking into the marrow of every bone in her body like wet concrete. Cold gnawed at her insides like a hungry rat.  
Charlotte clumsily got on her feet and struggled to balance her movement and correct her visions to pick up her bearings. She looked around and could see nothing but emptiness in the cold frigid room. She became very anxious and her pulsed immediately began to race from the cold and her anxiety.  
"Where am I?" "Where is everybody?" "What the hell is going on?" "Is this a dream?" These and more were the questions that plagued her mind as she staggered across the room. She tried to scream but her voice failed her. Her body was slowly getting drained and giving in to the cold, which begs the question of how long she's been in here.  
"No, I have to get out of here." She said to herself, as she rushed for the large steel door barricading the entrance. She turned the knob and tried to get it open all to no avail. The door was locked tight. She tried banging on the door hoping someone could hear her but her hand barely made enough impact on the heavy metal for even her own ears to conceive. She crumpled to her knees as grief took over her heart. "Is this it? Am I going to die here? I'm all alone in here." The realization forced tears to flow freely from her eyes down her cheeks and the drops were already frozen before they could hit the concrete.

Charlotte was still confused and sobbing when she noticed a body curled up in the lower left corner of the room, stack naked. "Georgy?" She exclaimed in an alarmed tone. She mustered up her last bit of strength and went running over to her side. "Georgina, wake up," Charlotte said, shaking her violently. Georgina's body was cold and the fact that she was unconscious was helping the cold to spread faster. "Wake up Georgy." Charlotte managed to scream with cold tears dripping down her face.  
Georgina stirred for a brief moment and her eyes soon fluttered open. Cold seeped into her innards like a freezing fog making its way into her bones and wrapping around her brain like a wet blanket. It wasn't a pleasant coldness, not at all.  
"Charlotte?" Georgina muttered.  
"Yes, it's me," Charlotte exclaimed, glad to see that her friend was still alive.  
"What's going on? Where are we?" Georgina asked as she slowly pulled herself up and immediately became even more alarmed when she noticed that she was stark naked.  
"I don't know. I think we're in some kind of freezer." Charlotte said. "I knew it was a bad idea to come here. I just had this bad feeling about this whole thing and look at what huge mess we've found ourselves right now." She lamented.  
"No, don't say that. I'm sure this must be some kind of huge mistake." Georgina said. "I bet the others are out there working on a way to get us out of her, just have some faith."  
"Faith? Are you seriously telling me to have some faith right now? Don't you get it already? The Scofield they planned all this. They have something cynical in mind for all of us. I bet they'd spiked our drink with sleeping pills to get us unconscious so that they may carry out their sinister plan. Where do you think the others are right now, I'm willing to bet that they are in way worst situation than we are right now." Charlotte said.  
"No, no way…that can't be true…..God please no…..Ivy….." Georgina sobbed trying hard not to ponder on what fate might have befallen her friend and the other girls.  
"I'm telling you, it's the truth. That caption on the letter was no typo. We're not here to dine with the Scofield but we are dinner." Charlotte said with a horrific look in her eyes.  
"They can't possibly be planning to eat us, could they?" Georgina asked with teary eyes, unsure of what to believe anymore.  
"I can't tell for sure," Charlotte said, trying not to completely freak Georgy out.  
"Is there no way out of here?" Georgina asked.  
"The only exit is sealed tight," Charlotte said, pointing at the entrance door. "We have no other options but to wait and hope that my hunches were wrong and all this is just a terrible mistake like you said," Charlotte said as she settled down beside Georgy.

In that wasteland of white, there was nothing for their minds to hang onto. There was no familiar sight, no sound other than the howling of engines, even the light they needed to warm them was instead blinding and no match for the cold breeze. Only the hearts beating in their chests stopped them from becoming as frozen as the landscape. They sat close and in each other's arms, hoping to keep each other warm with their body heats. Soon enough, just as Charlotte was starting to feel her brain freezing from the cruel cold she heard the sound of a key being turned and it appears that someone was about to enter into the room.  
"Someone's coming," Georgina said, in both a frightful and anxious tone.  
Charlotte knew that they needed to think fast in order to act fast and possibly make it out alive. Her eyes scrutinized the surrounding area and she sees a high heeled shoe that probably belonged to one of the cheeky girls, Vanessa or her friend Blair. Charlotte quickly picked up the shoe and clutched on to it like a cricket player holding his bat.  
The door opened inwardly slowly and the maid, Sophia stepped into the room. She had changed out of her earlier dress and was now wearing a white apron that had red stains all over it, and her hand held a knife that was drenched in the same red substance.  
'Is that blood?' Charlotte wondered as her heart began to curl, yet she knew that she had no time to waste since she already had the element of surprise she immediately moved in and struck Sophia across the head with the shoe using all her might. Sophia was indeed caught off guard and took the blow in a drastic way as she immediately slumped to the floor, yet the blow didn't seem to knock her out as she was already starting to get back on her feet almost immediately.  
"Come on Georgy, let's go," Charlotte yelled as she grabbed Georgina by the hand and helped her to her feet as the two friends slowly but surely made it out of the freezer. They got out and immediately realized that they were in some sort of an underground basement right underneath the Scofield's mansion.

Georgina could barely walk on her own so Charlotte aided her as they climbed up the flight of stairs that they hoped to lead them out of this hell hole. They steadily drew closer to the exit and Charlotte was glad to realize that the door was left open as she turned the knob and the door swing open, leading them into a large room in the mansion. Meanwhile, the heavy footsteps of the maid could be heard fast approaching from behind.  
"Come on, Georgina we have to get out of here." Charlotte urged as they were slowly moving through the large hall. The entire hall was filled with the delicious smell of something cooking, meat to be precise. The Delicious smell of Turkey seems to be coming from the adjoining room ad curiosity got the best of Charlotte who had at least hoped that they'd be able to get some warmth from the burning stove.  
Charlotte led Georgina to the entrance and pushed the door leading to the supposed kitchen open and the two girls were stunned and their jaws dropped at the sight they saw right in front of them. Chunks of flesh in a frying pan, a leg, and arm in the refrigerator, and bones stuffed in a cereal box. Two very familiar bodies were being baked in the large oven up ahead. It was the body of Blair and that other girl Serena.

Saying that Charlotte and Georgina were horrified would be an understatement, they were clearly petrified.  
"What the fuck is going on here?" Georgina asked in horror.  
"We have to get out of here," Charlotte said.  
"We're not leaving without Ivy," Georgina said.  
Charlotte noticed that the kitchen was split into two different sections and she could hear the sound of fire burning in the next room. She exchanged a quick glance with Georgina who seems to have read her thoughts.  
"I need to see for myself." Georgina managed to say.  
And so, the two made their way into the next room only to be welcomed by the Delicious Smell of boiling meat and an even more horrific scene. A large pot was cooking on top of a huge burning stove inside this room but the greatest shocker was the content that was cooking inside the pot. The pot was filled with bodies of all the other girls, boiling and cooking and giving off a Delicious Smell of Cooking Meat throughout the room.  
"Oh my God, Ivy!" Georgina shrieked as she saw Ivy's head boiling in the pot.

Charlotte could not hold it in anymore and immediately vomit on the carpet, Georgina soon responded the same. "We have to get out of here," Charlotte said with even more haste in her voice this time.  
"Going so soon?" A voice said from behind.  
Charlotte and Georgina turned around to see the maid standing behind them with a knife in her hand and a wicked grin on her face.  
"You sick bastard," Georgina retorted.  
"Why are you doing this to us?" Charlotte asked.  
"Don't you get it already? My masters have quite a distinct appetite for young girls like you, I'm just a maid carrying out the task given to me. Which is to butcher and cook the thanksgiving turkeys until they're soft and tender, and it appears to me that the turkeys have already led themselves right into the kitchen." Sophia said. "Now which one of you wants to go first?" She asked.  
"You psycho," Georgina said as she felt her strength leaving her and her legs growing weak.

Charlotte looked around and saw a door at the rear which leads outside the kitchen. She quickly grabbed Georgina's hand and the two started racing for the door while the maid watched on amusedly. Charlotte pushed the door open and rush out the door but just as Georgina was about to make her way out, she tripped and fell to the ground.  
Charlotte turned around to help her up but the maid beat her to it. Sophia jumped on Georgina and held the sharp blade to her throat.  
"Run." Georgina managed to say right before Sophia knock out Georgina Unconscious.  
"Nooooo!" Charlotte screamed as she watched the horrifying scene. The maid then looked up at her with the look that clearly says. "You're next."  
Charlotte's instincts immediately told her to run and she took to her heels. Fleeing down the never-ending hallway, tripping and falling on her way but still managing to pick herself back up as the will to live kicks in and the only thing she wanted now was to get out of this hellish mansion.

Charlotte didn't know her way through the mansion and after a while, it felt like she was running in circles. She stopped to catch her breath for a brief moment and to also pick up her bearings to see if she could find a way out of this huge maze.  
"Are you alright? You seem lost," A voice said and Charlotte turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Kyle Scofield. The man had changed out of his clothes and was now in his underwear. He had a crooked smile on his face as he steadily approached Charlotte.  
"Get back!" Charlotte yelled. "Stay away from me." She said.  
"Let me help you," Kyle offered still holding her gaze as he drew in closer and closer to her.  
Charlotte looked around to see if there's anything she could use to defend herself, she saw a mop lying in the corner and quickly reached out and picked it up. "I'm warning you, stay back," Charlotte said, now holding the stick as a weapon.  
"Oh look at that, the turkey is fighting back. Who would have thought?" Kyle said with a chuckle, still not backing down from his approach.  
"Stay back!" Charlotte yelled with even more conviction, and then she heard soft footsteps running down the hallway towards them. Two kids, soon came into view, a boy and a girl. Charlotte remembered them from earlier, they were Ivan and Michelle Jnr.  
"Kyle, I'm hungry." The boy, Ivan said.  
"Yeah, how much longer before the turkeys are ready?" Michelle asked.  
"Don't worry kids, Charlotte here is going to satisfy our hunger tonight, very soon enough," Kyle reassured.

Charlotte's head started throbbing heavily on hearing this and her survival instinct kicked in once again as every bone in her body was telling her to make a run for it and she did just that. She started speeding across the hallway till she ran into what appears to be a living room where all the other kids were sitting down and they all turned to face her with a hungry look in their eyes. Charlotte screamed as she ran for the exit door only to be blocked up by the maid who had somehow caught up with her. Seeing nowhere else to go, she ran up a flight of stairs as fast as she could and once she reached the top she was met by none other than Mr. and Mrs. Scofield who appeared delighted to see her.  
"Going somewhere?" Ivan asked.  
"Come on dear, where are you going in such a hurry. After all, you are the main course for tonight.  
Charlotte looked back and saw the maid and the rest of the kids climbing up behind her, she was completely blocked off. Seeing nowhere else to go, she took the only available option as she jumped off the railings more than a dozen feet to the ground and her body did take the fall lightly as she crumpled to the ground, Charlotte is Unconscious and not injury stated by Guard.  
"See to it that she's well cooked and tender," Ivan said to Sophia who nodded and proceeded to resume her chores.  
Guards took Charlotte back to Kitchen then Left, Female Maid undress Charlotte and Georgina put onto Meat Preparation Table.

**Dates: US Thanksgiving (5pm)**

Sophia had always loved the huge Scofield's mansion with its kaleidoscopic structure which was quite evident in the kitchen she was now standing in. Inside the kitchen, Sophia had a stack naked Charlotte and Georgina laid out on the table with both their hands tied behind their backs and a gag in their mouths. She had both their legs spread out and hanging in the air by tying each leg to a noose hanging from the ceiling. She could see the glint in their eyes and the look of helplessness and their muffled pleas for mercy.  
Sophia made a wicked grin as she looked at Charlotte. "How was your journey around the mansion?" Sophia said. "Have you ever wondered why some animals are made to run and eat before being killed?"  
She looked at Charlotte as if waiting for an answer from her. "Oh! Sorry, you can't talk," She said. "When animals engage in a form of exercise, eats food and drinks water, it makes it easier for their blood to flow out easily. You have made my job easier by embarking on that short exercise by running around the house. To top it all, Kyle gave you an apple as an appetizer. You are free to crunch on it if you can. Let me know when you are done, I would love to give you water to step it down," Sophia laughed out loud.  
Georgina's head was aching from the impact of the stick Sophia hit her head with. She was lying helplessly on the table waiting for the worse death she could ever think of as she has given up on life. Charlotte was still making efforts to see if she could spend an extra day out of the Scofield mansion. All the thought of traveling all over the world was vanishing away on the kitchen table with sharp knives by her side.  
There were three ovens in the kitchen; a large one that can easily contain five human beings and a small one only fit 1 Human and a Middle contains three humans. Sophia went over to the middle oven and turned it on to the lowest temperature. She brought out a sliced white bread and chopped it into cubes. She spread the sliced white bread on a tray and placed it inside the heated oven.  
"I would have wished for you to learn a thing or two from me in the kitchen, but it won't be useful," Sophia said as she moved around the kitchen picking ingredients for the stuffing. "Unless they cook in heaven which I doubt."

She opened a drawer and brought out onions, garlic, celery, fresh leaves, and mushroom. She made sure to wash everything before dicing them into smaller pieces. She then lighted the gas cooker and placed a pan with butter inside on top. She poured all the diced ingredients and stirred occasionally.  
Kyle walked back into the kitchen, "I came to check if they are giving you a tough time."  
"They are good girls," replied Sophia. "Though this one is a little bit stubborn," she pointed at Charlotte. "The other is behaving well," she pointed at Georgina.  
Kyle moved over to Charlotte and fondled her breast. He looked at her to see a pleading Charlotte. "Sophia, I would love to have these bosoms. They are meaty," Kyle said before giving the breast a final slap. He walked out of the kitchen after telling Sophia to call on him anytime she needs help.  
Sophia added enough butter to what was on fire as she continued stirring. She added salt, thyme, and a whole lot of pepper before covering the pan to let it cook. "Boss likes his food spicy," she said to herself before moving to the oven to check the sliced white bread she placed inside earlier. She brought out the bread after confirming it's a little bit hard. She then added it to the ingredients already boiling inside the pan. She broke two large eggs into the mixture and stirred everything together until the stuffing clumps together. She dropped the pan from the gas cooker after been satisfied with the final result.  
"This is the part where I love most," Sophia said as she rubbed her palms together in excitement. She went over to a cabinet and brought out a wooden box. Opening the box, she brought out its contents which were knives of different sizes, hammer, nails, needles, threads, chisel, plier, and methylated spirit.

On seeing the box contents, Georgina couldn't imagine where she got the strength from as she tried to fight her way out of the bondage. She twitched and jerked her tied legs, trying to free them. Charlotte's eyes were wide open, she made an effort to scream, and rollover on the table but Sophia pushed her back to her initial position.  
"Don't be scared, young girls," Sophia said. "I won't be using all these, just a knife, needle and thread are all I need."  
She moved over to the ladies and turned over Charlotte who was lying at the edge of the table. She flipped her in a way that her belly is facing the table, with her back facing up. Sophia picked a big, sharpened knife and cut through Charlotte from the neck, down to her waist. Blood gushed out and splashed on the table and Sophia's face as Charlotte groaned heavily in pains.  
"I told you, your blood will flow out easily since you have exercised," Sophia said as she licked the splashed blood that is close to her mouth with her tongue. "Your blood tastes nice, I'm sure your meat would be better."  
Georgina watched the whole horror show happening beside her, imagining the pain she was going to go through since she will be experiencing the same fate.  
Sophia dipped her hand into Charlotte's back and widened it to create enough space for the stuffing. This caused more pain for Charlotte as she groaned louder. "You are next, my gentle darling," Sophia said as she moved over to Georgina.  
Georgina started nodding her head in a pleading manner, with tears rolling down her face. The scary look on her face could make a devil have a change of mind, but Sophia was not ready to be a good Samaritan that day. "I am just staff, and it is compulsory I heed to the instructions of my employer," Sophia said. She flipped Georgina over the same way she did Charlotte. Georgina was looking back and trying to turn around but there was little she could do to stop Sophia as she felt a knife cutting through her spine. She lied helplessly counting the number of seconds it will take for life to be completely drained out of her.  
Sophia's face was expressionless as she twirled the bloodied sharp knife in her hand and gently placed it back on the cabinet after she felt she had made a wide enough cut on both of her victims. The two victims, Charlotte and Georgina were staring wide-eyed in horror and excruciating pain as Sophia stuffs them up like Thanksgiving turkeys.

Neither of the two victims could believe the type of fate that had befallen them on what should have been a beautiful and memorable evening but it had soon turned into a horrific nightmare that they were both praying to soon wake up from but they were in for a long night as this nightmare didn't appear to be ending anytime soon.  
Charlotte's face twitched painfully as she experienced an immeasurable amount of pain. Her body had become raw like burnt coal. Georgina wasn't faring any better either as she was also experiencing her own fair share of gut wrenching pain that makes her want to scream out loud if not for the gag in her mouth.  
"Now, now. Just calm down and be good girls. These will all be over in a jiffy." Their captor, Sophia who was now filling their insides up with spices and sauces said.  
"You two look so pretty together. I'm sure you'll be the most delicious ones out of the bunch," Sophia continued without paying any mind to the tears flowing from their eyes or the muffled cry they were making.  
"Now let me tell you a little story about what happened during last year's Thanksgiving when I was going through this same process with two other girls. One of them refused to comply calmly and submit to her fate that she thrashed and struggled so hard till she managed to break out of her bound and she started thrashing and rolling on the ground, spitting all the good sauces and expensive ingredients all over the place. It was a real mess, and the boss wasn't the least happy so much so that he immediately had her sent to the fire spit and she became barbecue right there and then. Shame that the pretty little thing that could have transformed into culinary greatness ended up getting burnt and overcooked on the fire spit. Now you two won't be making that same mistake would you?" She asked and her victims responded with more tears and muffled screams. "Good," Sophia said, after filling them up to her satisfaction.  
"Now all that is left is to stitch you girls back up and straight to the oven." She said and then began to stitch them up with the needle and thread that she had carefully placed right next to her. She was working neatly and at such a fast pace that it was evident that this wasn't the first time she'd be carrying out such tasks. After she was done making the stitches, she then proceeded to lift them and carefully placed them inside the huge human-sized oven.  
Charlotte was the first to enter the oven, followed by Georgina. Though, Charlotte tried to resist been put in the oven but what could an injured, tired, worthless female do in the hand of her captor? Sophia placed them side by side, making sure they face each other in the oven.

One would imagine how strong Sophia was to have had the energy to carry Georgina and Charlotte. The victims had lost a lot of blood, coupled with fear running through their body, it was easy for Sophia to lift them as they have become weak. She ignored their muffled screams as she sealed the oven's door shut in on them.  
Then, she remembered the apple they both have in their mouth. She opened the oven's door and removed the two apples that were used as a gag.  
Georgina used the opportunity to scream the loudest call for help she could say. "Somebody help me."  
"Fuck you, bitch," Charlotte said before Sophia closed back the oven door.  
"We shall see who the bitch is," Sophia said with a laugh.  
Sophia then proceeded to turn on the oven, set the temperature to 160 degrees Celsius and set the timer to cook for an hour.  
She dragged a seat to the front of the oven and sat on it. The scream, pains, tears, Words,  
Charlotte said "I Smell Delicious"  
Georgina said "I Taste Delicious"  
Georgina and Charlotte Both said "We Taste Delicious and We Smell Delicious" coming from the oven that filled the air was sweetening Sophia as she watched the turkeys cook in amazement. After an hour that the timer has run off, Sophia opened the oven to check how cooked Charlotte and Georgina were. The two ladies lay in the oven lifelessly, half-cooked, skin and hair burnt, with oil dripping down from their body.  
Sophia said to Turkeys Georgina Charlotte "You Taste Delicious",  
Sophia cut off some meat from Charlotte's body with her knife to see how cooked they are. She closed back the oven door and set another timer.  
"Do you know what, Hillary?" Ivan asked his wife whilst they were alone in the bedroom.  
"What is it, my dear?" Hillary asked with a smile on her face.  
"One of the best turkey stuffing's I've ever sampled was the one I had some years ago in Italy. The delicious aroma coming from Sophia's cooking in the kitchen right now is making me reminisce about that night. Oh, what a beautiful night it was. She was a young pretty little thing who was funding herself through college by selling flowers and offering painting services.

She had offered me her service that night and I couldn't resist the urge even though it wasn't thanksgiving just yet." Ivan reminisced with a smug smile on his face. "Oh, how smacking delicious and crispy she tasted." He added slowly licking his lips.  
"I could still remember the girl's face," Hillary said. "I think she was a virgin because, in my years of experience, I have come to realize that virgins taste better."  
"You might be right, though I haven't thought about it yet," said Ivan. "I think we should ask our victims about their virginity status so we don't get disappointed when they are served."  
Hillary laughed heartedly before proceeding to tell her own story. "Mine was way more spectacular than that." She said.  
"Oh, really?" Ivan asked.  
"Yeah," Hillary said in a gentle whisper as she drew closer and licked the tip of Ivan's left ear.  
"Tell me about it," Ivan said as his hands roughly squeezed her bare buttocks.  
"She was a young lady in my class; she came over that night hoping to work for some extra grades. Ugh," Hillary moaned as she spoke.  
"And?" Ivan asked, still cuddling her.  
"We had a pretty fun night and did some crazy stuff together, but she was so beautiful as she laid there right next to me stack naked. Her beautiful curves and smooth skin worked up a roaring hunger in me that I could later not resist the urge. Her tears were so beautiful as she watched me stuff her insides up before finally enclosing her in the oven. She tasted so good that there were hardly any leftovers the next day." Hillary said.  
"Oh, wondrous!" Ivan exclaimed. "But yet as spectacular and monumental as those events were, nothing really matches up to the level of importance of tonight. Because those other nights were our solo experiences. Those were the meals we made and enjoyed on our lonesome but tonight we dine together as a family." He said.  
"Yes, because that's what makes it extra special," Hillary said.  
"It is." Ivan agreed. "Now I reckon that our meals ought to be ready in about thirty minutes."  
"We've still got some time to spare before our huge dinner," Hillary said.  
"What do you say we make the most of it?" Ivan asked as he gently unhooks her bra while locking his lips with hers in a deep kiss.  
"I think that's a good idea," Hillary said parting her lips from Ivan's just for a brief moment before the couple hurdled up and their lips melted against one another once more.  
Hillary helped Ivan out of his trouser as the two laid down on top of their king-sized bed with Ivan lying on his back and Hillary riding on top of him as they made love to each other.

**Dates: US Thanksgiving (8pm) Dinner Time**

Sophia pushed a big trolley that has turkey cooked like Charlotte, Georgina, Serena, and Blair packed on top of each other to the big dining hall. In the dining were a big dining table and several chairs by the side. With the help of other staff, Sophia gently placed the four turkeys on the dining table.  
In no time, the whole family has gathered at the dining table with Ivan sitting at the center, and Hillary sitting close beside him. The male children sat at the right side of Ivan while the female children dominated the left side seats. The other staff with Sophia occupied the remaining seats at the dining hall in what seemed like one big family.  
"Wow, these turkeys smelled nice," Michelle Jr, one of the Scofield's daughter was the first to break the silence.  
"It tastes good as well," Sophia said.  
"Wow, have you tasted it already?" Tiffany asked curiously. "You couldn't even wait for dad and mom to have the first bite."  
"I haven't tasted it," Sophia quickly defended herself when she saw all eyes focused on her. "I prepared it, and I'm sure everyone on this table will attest to my culinary skills."  
"Yes, we all know how good you are in cooking," Hillary said. "Especially, you try to prove more than your worth every Thanksgiving. That's why you have stayed with us this long."  
"God saved you, Sophia," Kyle said. "I would have had you join these girls on the plate if you had eaten any of them behind our backs."  
"That's okay for now." Ivan stopped all the conversations. "Shall we all hold our hands like our tradition and bless these enticing meal?"  
They all stretched their hands sideways and held each other as Ivan began the prayer.  
"It is a pleasure to celebrate this year's Thanksgiving together again. We were here on this Table last year, by this time next year, we shall all be on this table too," Ivan prayed.  
"Amen," everybody said together.

Ivan then picked a knife with his right hand, and a fork in his left hand as he pierced the knife into Blair's chest. He made a cut and pulled the meat out with the fork. "I now pronounce this party open," Ivan said raising the meat up. "Happy Thanksgiving," he shouted.  
"Happy Thanksgiving," everybody chorused.  
Quinn made an attempt to cut from Charlotte but Kyle held his hand. "That's my meat, I have eyed her ever since I welcomed her into this house," Kyle said.  
"Good luck with that, I am eating from her," Quinn replied in a rude manner.  
"You boys should stop the drama," Hillary who noticed the scuffle among the boys quickly wade in. "There is enough on the table to go round."  
"I hope nobody is dragging the legs with me because those are my favorite parts," Pam said sarcastically.  
"The girls are having the legs," Stephanie said. "Nobody should dare invade our territory."  
"I will love to have the arm," Dimitri said.  
"Same here," said Donald.  
"The boys can have the turkey arms, while the girls can have the legs," Ivan cut in. "I and your mom will focus on the chests while we leave the steaks for the staff."  
Everybody started digging into their meal and there was silence all over except for the sound of the cutleries.  
"I must admit, Sophia cooks so well," Matia said as she breaks through the bones with her teeth. "This tastes delicious."  
"You girls have a thing or two to learn from her in the kitchen," Ivan Jr said looking at Matia.  
"I will be in charge of the cooking next Thanksgiving," Bill said as oil drips from her mouth to her chin. "I hope next year's turkey would be lovely as this,"  
"I owe the family better turkeys than this next year," Ivan replied his son.


	4. Ending read by Chuck Bass

Quinn was still battling with Blair's arm when he noticed a ring on her finger. "What the fuck?" he said. "I nearly swallowed this shit."  
"What's that?" Ivan asked with a concerned look.  
"A ring on the turkey's finger," Quinn replied as all the boys checked the turkey arms they were holding to see if there are rings.  
"There is no ring on this one," Kyle said.  
"Maybe she was about to get married," Michelle said and everybody laughed.  
"Sofia, take note of these things," Ivan said as he belched. "These things can be harmful especially for the kids that might swallow without chewing."  
"Nobody is talking about the skulls," said Tiffany. "Are we eating them or throwing them out?"  
"Leave that to the dogs, they should have something to feed on too," Pam replied to her.

It took the family several hours to finish their meal. They made sure the only things left on the table were bones, and hairs of their victims. "I can't believe we finished the whole seven turkeys," Dimitri said. "I remembered we had to dispose of a turkey last year when we couldn't finish it and it was getting spoilt."  
If not for the intervention of Hillary, Kyle was not ready to let go of a single hair on Charlotte's body. "I have envisioned how yummy this turkey would taste, and I was not disappointed," Kyle said as he pushed the remains of Charlotte to the center of the table.  
"Make sure to do proper disposal of these remnants," Hillary said to Sophia who was clearing the dining table.  
Other staff helped Sophia in packing the used plates, cups from the table as they moved them into the kitchen.  
"I can't imagine how else a Thanksgiving would have been celebrated," one of the staff said. "No regret whatsoever for working for the Scofield's."  
Sophia gathered all the turkey remnants and dumped them into an already dug ground. It is the tradition to bury all turkey bones at a designated place within the compound. Sophia was the only staff allowed to carry out this task as she was believed and trusted to leave no trace behind.

It's been seven days after Thanksgiving and no traces of the seven girls used as turkey. It was a major concern for their families as they imagined the worst that could have happened to their girls. Blair's parent had waited for her on to come home on Thanksgiving Day and a day after, but when she didn't come and her number became unreachable, her mother became worried. A call through to her friends explained that Blair had left school on Thanksgiving Day and her location was not disclosed.  
Charlotte's parents had to report to the police when their daughter and her two other roommates were confirmed missing.  
"You can't conclude that your daughter is missing yet," the police inspector said to Charlotte's father who had come to the police station to report a case of a missing person.  
"It's been 10 days since I haven't heard from her," Charlotte's father said. "She and her friends who shared the same room in college have become unreachable."  
"That's one reason why you shouldn't be bothered yet," the inspector said. "You know, these young college ladies can be unpredictable. They might have gone to their boyfriend's place for the festival."  
"For 10 days?" asked the father.  
"Give it more time, then you can be justified," the police inspector said.  
"How inhumane are you?" Charlotte's father flared up, hitting the desk with his palm. "My daughter will never be at a place for 10 days without communicating with me."  
"Take it easy," the inspector tried to calm him down noticing he is about creating a scene at the station. "I will lodge your complaint now and the police force will act on it. Kindly tell me who you think your daughter can be with, where she can go to."  
"She hardly leaves the school and when she does, she reports home," Charlotte's father replied. "The only people I know with her are the friends she shares the college dorm with and they are all missing."  
"I will need the names of her roommates and their parent's address, that's where our investigation will start from," the police inspector assured him.

The police chief hasn't been around for some weeks, out on official duty. He was approached by the inspector the moment he stepped foot into the office. Charlotte, Ivy, and Georgina's parents haven't given the inspector a breathing space on the case and threatened to report to the Press for lack of commitment by the police force.  
"Welcome back, sir," Inspector greeted the police chief who was taking his morning coffee.  
"Thanks, inspector," the chief answered.  
"Sorry for not allowing you to settle down fully, but we have an issue at hand," the inspector said.  
"What issue could that be that you and your boys can't handle?" the chief asked.  
"It's about a case of four ladies who went missing on Thanksgiving Day," the inspector answered.

With a questionable look, the chief said, "I'm disappointed in you. With all your years in service, you are still waiting for me to solve a kidnapping case for you."  
"I don't think it's a kidnapping case, sir," the inspector said. "I have made an investigation with my team, the case looked exactly like the past cases we've had regarding missing persons on Thanksgiving Day."  
"What are you saying?" the chief asked as he adjusted his seat, looking more interested in what the inspector has to say.  
"I think we have a serial killer on the loose," the inspector said. "Seven ladies were recorded missing on Thanksgiving Day last year. The same number last two years and the year before, 20 Years Before, all on US Thanksgiving Day, Christmas, July 4."  
"But this year has only four girls reported, it might just be coincident," the chief said.

Then, a knock is heard on the door and the Chief asked the person to come in. A junior officer came in and saluted both the Chief and the inspector.  
"What can I do for you, Corporal," the Chief asked the junior officer.  
"A case of another missing person has been brought to our notice," the Corporal said to the amazement of the Chief and the Inspector. "Her name is Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, 20–years old, a college girl who's also working as a business consultant on the side. The last they heard of her was on Thanksgiving Day."  
"The other ladies missing are also within that age range," the inspector said to the Chief. "If this news leaks to the media, it's going to be a huge blow on the police force."  
"This seemed like organized crime," the police Chief said, tapping his forehead with his finger. "We can't handle it, only the FBI can. Transfer this case to their department."  
"I will see to it immediately," the Inspector said before leaving the Chief's office.

The Scofield's had no idea about the updates going on about their victims. Thanksgiving has gone and activities have resumed back to normal in the family. The business has resumed officially and Ivan was still seen by the people as a rich billionaire entrepreneur and a philanthropist. Series of organizations, media houses, schools, wanted Ivan as a guest of honor in their seminars and programs. Not all events he can attend due to his busy schedules, so Hillary and Kyle do represent him on such occasions.  
The police inspector in charge of the missing ladies was invited to the FBI headquarter for a brief of the case. He met Agent Frank and Agent Natasha who was assigned to the case.  
"It's nice meeting you, inspector," Agent Frank welcomed the inspector as they both shake hands. "This is my partner, Agent Natasha."  
Inspector greeted Agent Natasha too as they all moved into an office to discuss better.  
"Your report says these missing girls have a connection with the past missing girls," Agent Natasha started with her question to the police inspector. "Seven ladies get missing each year but only five missing ladies have been reported in your file. Have you received an additional two reports?"  
"Not yet, but we strongly believe that the same perpetrator is behind the crimes," Inspector replied.  
"The case file you submitted says the last year missing ladies were confirmed dead, did you find their bodies?" Agent Frank asked.  
"Nobody was found. We had to close the case after six months when our search led to nowhere," Inspector answered. "We believe the must have been killed, dumped at the bottom of the ocean, or buried."  
"You can't conclude like that. For all we know, those ladies might still be alive and been held hostage by a psychopath." Agent Frank said.  
"Yes, you are right," Inspector said. "Pertaining to this case, one of the victims' boyfriend has called to give some information about the possible location of the victim. He will be flying in tomorrow."  
"That's good news. It's a step forward," Agent Frank said. "We will be happy to have him in our office."

The Inspector led Kevin into the FBI headquarter where Agent Natasha and Agent Frank are to welcome him. "This way, please," Agent Frank said to Kevin after exchanging handshakes. Kevin followed him as he looked around admiring the building that was erected with taxpayers' money. They soon got to a door where Agent Frank led Kevin in, but Agent Natasha stopped the Inspector from following them inside.  
"What's the meaning of this?" the inspector asked Agent Natasha.  
"You need to let us do our job, have a seat over there," Agent Natasha said pointing towards an empty seat placed a corner. "We will be out soon."  
"Your job? I brought the guy here, I can as well listen to whatever you gonna ask him," Inspector flared.

"If you know your department can handle this case, why bring it to us?" Agent Natasha asked rhetorically. "We will see you soon," she said before entering the room.  
"Motherfucker!" he cursed under his breath. "I don't know what they think of themselves," he said as he proceeded towards the seat.  
"Thanks for making it here on time," Agent Frank said to Kevin who was already sitting down. "How was your flight?"  
"Did I come here to have chitchat?" Kevin responded. "My girlfriend has been missing for days, what are you guys doing about it?"  
"Not only your girlfriend …" Agent Frank was saying before Agent Natasha entered. "As I was saying, not only your girlfriend is missing. There are lots of other girls of her age missing."  
"We were told you have a piece of important information to share with us regarding Jennifer's movement," Agent Natasha said facing Kevin.  
"We had a little misunderstanding about where she would be spending her thanksgiving," Kevin started his narration. "She was invited to spend her Thanksgiving with the Scofield's…"  
"Which of the Scofield's?" Agent Natasha asked.  
"The same popular Scofield. The Billionaire," Kevin answered.  
"Are they related or shared some things together?" Agent Natasha asked again.  
"I don't think so. She has never mentioned the name to me before that day," Kevin replied.  
"Go on," Agent Frank gestured to Kevin.  
"I told her not to go because the invitation looked skeptical," said Kevin  
"Why do you think so?" asked Agent Frank  
"How can a billionaire's family send an invitation to someone they don't know? I threatened to break the relationship up if she attends, but I guessed she called my bluff." Kevin said.  
"Receiving an alleged invitation from the Scofield's family doesn't prove that the invitation came from the Scofield's," Agent Natasha said. "For all we know, someone might use the Billionaire's name to lure her out."  
"That's very right," Agent Frank supported. "I'm sorry, but we can't bank on this information."  
"You can do more investigation about this. Even if an impostor used the Scofield's family to lure her out, why don't you verify first before coming to a conclusion," Kevin said with rage.  
"I understand your plight, Mr. Kevin," Agent Natasha said softly. "We will leave no stone unturned, and be rest assured that we will get to the bottom of this case."

Agent Frank brought some pictures out which showed the other missing girls. He spread it on the table in front of Kevin. "Are you familiar with this faces?" he asked Kevin.  
Kevin picked the pictures and looked at them with rapt attention. "None of them I know."  
"These are the girls that went missing with your girlfriend, we believe there is something in common among them," Agent Frank said.  
"That's your work to find out," Kevin said, still feeling angry. "Can I leave now?"  
"Of course. We will call you if we need any more information," Agent Frank said, offering Kevin another handshake. Kevin ignored the handshake as he hissed and exit the room. Agent Frank and Agent Natasha followed him behind.  
Agent Frank and Natasha were sitting at the coffee shop where they unwind whenever they are on break. A waitress came to the table and served both a cup of coffee.  
"What do you think about what Kevin said?" Agent Frank asked his partner as he took the first sip.  
"I don't think a family with such influence will go about inviting random guests to their house," Agent Natasha replied. "Think about it. If these people need a guest on Thanksgiving Day, Mr. Scofield would have been on the phone talking to the US President, inviting Her for dinner."  
"You are right, but that is our first lead in this case and I think we should check it out," replied Agent Frank.  
Agent Natasha almost choked on her drink when she heard what her partner said. "You mean you want to interrogate the Scofield? Don't toy with your job, please."  
"I don't see anything bad in searching his house and asking him a few questions about the missing girls," Agent Frank said. "If he is clean as envisioned, he won't have any problem to welcome us."  
"Who will sign the search warrant to the home of one of the most powerful people in the country?" Agent Natasha asked. "Count me out of that."

It took Agent Frank sometime before he could lay his hand on a signed search warrant of the Scofield's mansion. He and his partner with some other agents stormed the Scofield's mansion the following day. Present that day were trained German shepherd dogs who were allowed to sniff around the house.  
"We appreciate your cooperation and understanding," Agent Frank said to Mr. Ivan after giving them access into his home. The domestic staff in the house looked terrified as they were seeing the feds for the first time in the home. The scary look on the dog's faces sent a shiver down the spines of the Scofield's kids.  
The FBI agents were almost rounding up their interrogation and house search when one of the dog's bark was heard from a not too far distance. The agents rushed to the spot where the dog is in the presence of Ivan, and Hillary.  
"Is there anything down there," Agent Frank asked Ivan as the dog kept scratching the ground with its feet.  
"Nothing, apart from a refuse dump," Ivan answered calmly.  
"Why would you bury refuse when waste collectors are not on strike?" Agent Natasha said to herself without being convinced about what Ivan said.

Agent Frank instructed some officers to dig up the ground. It was at that moment Hillary knew their game was up. "Let me see you in the camera, officer," Hillary said to Agent Frank.  
"Agent, ma. Not officer," Agent Frank corrected Hillary. "Why would you see me in camera?"  
The officers haven't dug deep when they started noticing rotten bones. "Are these not bones?" Agent Natasha asked no one in particular.  
"As I've said earlier, we dump refuse there. Those are cow bones," Ivan said in a calm tone.  
Agent Frank instructed his junior colleagues to take samples of the bone for further examination in the laboratory. Just like a flash, Agent Natasha sighted a ring almost buried in the soil. She picked it up and added it to the bones samples taken.  
The agents exited the mansion without concrete evidence to nail the Scofield's. After a lab test was carried out on the bones, it was ascertained that they are human bones. With the fear of running away from the country, the FBI quickly mobilized and stormed the Scofield's mansion again.  
The whole household was arrested and arraigned in the court of law. Ivan tried to die down the case with his influence, but the cry from the citizens of the USA and International made it impossible for any member of the family and Staff of the Family to escape judgment.

After series of convincing evidence was placed before the court by the FBI which revealed that the Scofield's have killed 1000 people within twenty-five years on Thanksgiving day, Christmas, July 4, and a lack of concrete defense by the defense counsel, Ivan, Hillary, Kyle, Quinn, Dimitri, Donald, Stephanie, Michelle, Pam, Sophia, and the other domestic staffs were sentenced to a hundred years imprisonment without an option of fine.  
The other kids that were not of age were also sentenced to a hundred years imprisonment without an option of fine, but are to remain in a juvenile detention center pending when they will be of age and continue their sentence in the prison.  
Ivan was optimistic that he and his household will gain their freedom after a few years in prison when the cries of the citizens might have died down. He liaised with top government officials who assured him that his freedom paper will be signed by the Newest US President Michelle Clinton after one or three years. He was treated specially in the prison which annoyed most of the inmates.  
Most inmates didn't commit a one-tenth of Ivan's crimes but were held up like animals. Why would a callous killer be given preferential treatment? Less than a year into his sentence, Ivan was stabbed in cold blood by an unknown inmate. Hillary was skinned alive as well without any traces of who could have committed the act.  
When the domestic staff and all children of Ivan and Hillary Scofield family heard about the brutal death of Ivan and Hillary, they pleaded with the US Government to transfer them to another prison to another prison. No matter where they transferred the cannibals, they kept meeting deaths within the first 5 Years.

Chuck finshed reading Story to his Wife Blair.


	5. Scofield Family’s Murdered Victims

**July 4 1987-2011 BBQ, US Thanksgiving 1987-2011, Christmas 1987-2010**

Jane Doe 1-Jane Doe 979

**Christmas 2011 (Pigs)**

Michelle Hall 'Twin Sister of Kim' (980)

Kim Hall 'Twin Sister of Michelle' (981)

Tanya Smith (982)

Linda Wilson (983)

Olivia Macdonald (984)

Catherine Redfield (985)

Lauren Burton (986)

**July 4 2012 BBQ (Ribs, Steaks, Burgers)**

Actress Troian Avery Bellisario (987)

Actress Ashley Victoria Benson (988)

Actress Karen Lucille Hale (989)

Actress Shannon Ashley Garcia Mitchell (990)

Actress Sasha Pieterse (991)

Actress Janel Parrish Long (992)

**US Thanksgiving 2012 (Turkeys and Turkeys Soup)**

Serena Celia Humphrey (994)

Blair Cornelia Bass (995)

Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey (996)

Ivy Dickens (997)

Vanessa Abrams (998)

Charlotte Rhodes (999)

Georgina Sparks (1000)


	6. Tropes Used

**Tropes Used in This Fanfiction**

Invited As Dinner (Serena Celia Humphrey, Blair Cornelia Bass, Vanessa Abrams, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, Ivy Dickens, Charlotte Rhodes, Georgina Sparks all Accepted Invitation "Invited As Dinner")

I'm a Humanitarian (Family Eating Serena Celia Humphrey, Blair Cornelia Bass, Vanessa Abrams, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, Ivy Dickens, Charlotte Rhodes, Georgina Sparks)

Inn of No Return (Scofield Mansion)

Serial Killer (Scofield Family and Staff are Serial Killers)

Picky People Eater (Girls liked Arms and Guys liked Legs)

Cannibal Clan (Scofield Family and Staff)

Captured by Cannibals (Serena Celia Humphrey, Blair Cornelia Bass, Vanessa Abrams, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, Ivy Dickens, Charlotte Rhodes, Georgina Sparks are Captured by Cannibal Family Scofield)

Cannibal Larder (Charlotte With Georgina who stumbles into the Kitchen with Humans body parts on Fryer and 2 Human as Turkeys baked in Oven)


End file.
